After the End
by caelum ignis
Summary: Six years after the revelation of the Digital World everything is not going well. Laws have been passed turning Digimon into slaves and making it a crime to enter the Digital World. Through these and other laws the have persevered and are fighting back.


Let's see… Obviously I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. If I did we wouldn't have had to deal with the whole 25 years later fiasco and we would have stuck with the Adventure storyline. Anyway…

It's been six years since the end of Zero Two and the existence of the Digital World hasn't gone over very well. It began small… People were scared of the Digimon and laws were set up to _protect the people_. Soon the U.S. had used this fear of the Digital World to grow more powerful than it had ever been before. It didn't take long until the U.S. was running the larger part of the world as well as the Digital World. Digimon were nothing more than slaves and treated like animals. When the Digimon began to rebel, one man began calling for their extermination.

* * *

Chapter One - The First Shot

His shoulder burned from being in such an awkward position for so long. He reminded himself that it shouldn't be too much longer. Still, he shifted his weight hoping to find a more comfortable arrangement. Never would he have imagined sitting still to be so painful. Everything on his body hurt. From his knees, pressed against the hard cement ceiling. All the way to his face burning both from the wind and the cold steel eyesight held tight to his cheek. The wind howled in the February sky above and managed to blow his messy blonde hair down into his dull blue eyes.

Normally, those eyes were bright, filled with love of life and hope. Today though, they were dulled over with an icy hatred. He reached up to remove the hair from his one free eye.

"How much longer" The young man asked to seemingly no one.

A hidden voice in his ear responded almost instantly, "It seems the target took a slight detour into Kabukicho. I'll let you know as soon as they are on the move again. Just hang tight Takeru."

"He was supposed to be here five minutes ago Koushiro" Takeru snapped back

"I can't help that the man wants a rub down before he announces his; _"Final solution to the digital menace"_, though personally I don't think I could get it up if I was about to proclaim myself to be the next Hitler" Koushiro quipped back

Takeru forced a laugh, he was never sure if he liked Koushiro's newfound dark humor, "I just want this to end." He said more to himself than anyone.

"Takeru…" He paused and his voice took on a somber yet consoling tone, "This is only the first shot in what is going to be a very long war."

"I know, I'm just… scared…" Takeru regretted saying it almost immediately. He didn't want the others thinking he wasn't committed or that he wasn't strong enough to do what needed to be done. He didn't want her to…

A deeper voice reverberated in Takeru's ear, "Takeru, it's all right, we're all scared but I need you to stay focused."

Takeru took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Thanks Taichi-sama" concern flashed across his face, "Don't tell Yamato?"

A few miles away in a basement lit only by the soft glow of Koushiro's computer Taichi looked at the tall blonde gaijin standing next to him as a grin spread across his face, "Not a word."

Koushiro grabbed the microphone back, "Shit, Takeru it looks like the stress is getting to this guy. He's already blown his load and heading your way fast. I'd say thirty seconds get ready."

The breath caught in Takeru's throat as he saw the black limousine pull up across the street. He saw the Japanese Prime Minister on the steps surrounded by security waiting to great him. Through the powerful scope he could see his target's head bouncing up and down in the limo as he exited. He watched one of the many suited security guards come forward and open the door. As he lined up the President of the United States of America between his cross hairs he smiled as he thought of how much life had changed in only the past six months. Had it really only been a six months?

Takeru breathed out as he began to squeeze the trigger. "Are you ready Patomon?"

* * *

Short intro chapter… the others should be longer.

Leave reviews please and thanks!


End file.
